Unsettled, Calls Between Frank and Joan
by lovefranksherwood
Summary: Even over distance, friendship endures. Spoilers through "All or Nothing." No copyright infringement of "Army Wives" is intended.


Without opening her eyes, Joan extended an arm from under the covers, searching the night stand for her phone. "He…llo?" She hoped that her mumble was understood.

"Colonel Burton! 0530 hours! We're on the field! On your way?"

Dazed from sleep, Joan almost dropped the phone. "On my way!" She flew out of bed and grabbed for her PT uniform, panicking when it wasn't where she always left it, but only for a moment. Becoming accustomed to her surroundings she shook her head, smiled and sat on the bed. "Very funny, Colonel Sherwood! I'm going to kill you."

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't oversleep, ma'am."

"I appreciate that, Colonel. But just think of me laying here dozing in Baltimore while you're doing 100 sit ups and running six miles in Charleston!"

"I hope I didn't wake Roland."

"No worries on that." Joan slid her feet into her slippers. "He's in DC with some colleagues at a conference." She glanced at the clock. "PT in 25 minutes. Have you got your six in?"

"I've started running 10."

"Ten?" Joan raised an eyebrow. "Who are you trying to outdo?"

Frank knew there was no need to try to avoid. "Eddie Hall."

Joan contained her smile. "Did he say something?"

"No, he's just waiting…when you sit around in command you get soft…"

"Frank, you're hardly soft…I'd venture to say you can keep up with anyone in the brigade and you have ten, fifteen years on the majority of them."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Joan had another concern. "What about your ankle?"

"It's healed, good as new."

Joan wasn't buying that. "Denise said it was a pretty wicked break. Frank, you have to be careful. You should be easy with it, not taking risks of injuring it again which can happen very easily."

"I said it's fine."

At the snap in Frank's voice, Joan got serious. "What's going on with you…seriously?"

"I don't know…" Frank mumbled.

"General Holden's not running with you anymore?"

"No, he's usually got early morning briefings."

"And a new running partner?"

"Hmm…"

Joan sneered. "I heard he's getting cozy with one of my favorite people. I'm going to give you the same advice you gave me- watch your back around her."

"Denise has been trying hard to give her a chance." Frank tried to sound casual. "What else is going on in Baltimore? Maybe an Orioles game with David?"

"Back it up, Colonel Sherwood. We're not done with our discussion of what's going on with you."

"I just…it feels weird, Joan. It feels like I'm the only one left. I don't know any of these people…it's kind of…unnerving."

"Change is good, Frank, but it's also hard. People who are familiar and safe go and that can cause anxiety. Just try to hang in there and give yourself some time to adjust."

"Any apprehension about being in Baltimore?"

Joan recognized the attempt to deflect the focus off of himself. "I feel better about it. I've kept communication open with Roland. We've talked a little about the ultimatum he gave me and how we can keep from getting to that point again. A wise man told me to deal now, so I don't suffer the consequences later. Sound advice; thank you."

"Lessons learned from experience, ma'am."

Joan's voice lightened. "In answer to your question from before, David and I are planning an Orioles game."

"My Aunt Sonya's in Providence. When I was a boy I stayed with her some and she took me and my brother to a few games."

"David wants to go to a day game. He thinks it'll be easier to get some autographs." Joan leaned back against her pillow. "Oh, I don't know if Denise told you we found a house."

"Denise said it's a little outside of Baltimore."

Joan spoke hurriedly. "I have to tell you this before I forget. We were driving around a few days ago looking for a park and we passed Sherwood Road and Sherwood Avenue."

Frank chuckled. "After you left they changed the main road through post to Burton Way in your honor."

Joan laughed out loud. "You're goofy! They did not!" She shook her head.

"Hey, have you been across the Bay Bridge yet?"

"That's the so called scary bridge across the Chesapeake Bay, right?"

"That's the one. Connects the eastern and western shores."

"I drove across it last weekend." Joan couldn't stop a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Roland got all nervous and we had to switch places…I drove! And if you tell him I told you I'll be forced to throw you in the bay."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Stop laughing, Frank. Roland's going to figure out I told you." She would have to figure out a way to keep Frank quiet. "Anyway…about my house. I love it. Two story with a full porch and big backyard."

"Big backyard?"

"Stop it, Frank! That's not a sign we should get a dog."

"Big back yard, Mom's home more, we'll walk him and feed him and brush him."

"Did Sarah Elizabeth put you up to saying that?"

"She said you could never, never, never hear it enough."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you a secret, but keep your mouth shut…we're getting Sarah Elizabeth and David a puppy. Roland and I talked it over and it's a good way to teach them responsibility."

"What kind?"

"Alaskan Malamute."

"You went from discussing a Yorkie to a breed that could top a hundred pounds."

"I wanted a running partner, too."

"Good…kids should have a dog."

"You know it's never too late. Your father didn't let you, but you could let Molly."

Frank was silent.

Joan shut her eyes and took a careful breath. "Frank, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your father. I wasn't comparing you to him. Please know that."

Frank was still silent.

"I know how he treated you and it was thoughtless of me…"

"It doesn't matter what my father did…I should get Molly a dog." A strange awkwardness quivered in Frank's voice.

Joan lunged ahead with anything to propel the conversation on its way. "The kids have been writing down names, even though they don't know they're getting the puppy yet…one of the favorites is Marshall and I think that will suit a Malamute, don't you?"

"That's a good name." Frank's voice started to relax. "You'll have to send pictures."

"I will." Joan allowed herself to laugh. "Sarah Elizabeth is convinced this dog is going to sleep with her. He'll weigh more than she does."

"I should go." Frank looked at his watch. "I can't miss PT."

Joan's voice quieted. "I hope what I said helped you."

"It did." Frank watched the soldiers lining up in the distance. "I know who I can count on."

"Me, too." Joan snapped her phone shut, but rested the end of it against her mouth lost in thought. Frank sounded unsettled. He had tried to hide it with jokes, but she knew. She was used to him going on pure outside the box instinct and nerves of steel, but this unsure irritability…this scared her.


End file.
